


Friends always find out

by Dee0Toustova



Series: Mark and Ethan, the youtube power couple [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy is the Best, Bottom Ethan, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, I don't mean any disrespect towards mark or ethan, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Secret Relationship, Soft Ethan, Soft Mark, They're soft for each other, This is my first work, Top Mark, Unus Annus, Wholesome, english is not my first language, ethan is my baby, i skip over them actually getting together but you can let your imagination free, i will add tags later if neccessary, only hinted at, séan is too smart, they tried at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee0Toustova/pseuds/Dee0Toustova
Summary: It’s been a little over a year since Unus Annus ended. A lot has happened. Feelings were caught (more like realized but god forbid the two men ever make anything easy for themselves), stubborn ignoring of said feelings was done, awkward situations were had. Just a few months after the last livestream Amy realized Mark’s heart did no longer belong to her. While crushing, the feeling was almost freeing. It meant finally finding out what felt wrong. It meant no more days of pretending their relationship was working.And then, after much dancing around each other, subtle glances and shy touches whenever they hung out, the two men got together. Right off the bat they agreed to keep their relationship to themselves.---I do not ship Mark and Ethan. This work is not meant to cause any harm. I simply dreamt up this prompt and thought they fit it well. If they ever see this I'm gonna jump off a cliff.I tried to make Ethan and Mark as realistic as possible but I obviously don't know them personally and had to use my imagination. I also think that if they'd be too realistic it would be creepy.Corona isn't a thing in this fic
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Mark and Ethan, the youtube power couple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Friends always find out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first work! I used to write fanfics on Wattpad years ago in my native language, and I dabbled in some writing in english before, but this is my first proper work and I don't remember the last time I was so excited about writing! I hope that shows. I'm sorry in advance about any typos or stuff like that, english is my second language.
> 
> This will be a part of series of short stories that I'm making, all in the same universe.
> 
> Also, this is inspired by a work I once read where Mark and Ethan hooked up and Séan revealed them.

It’s been a little over a year since Unus Annus ended. A lot has happened in that year. Feelings were caught (more like realized but god forbid the two men ever make anything easy for themselves), stubborn ignoring of said feelings was done, awkward situations were had. Just a few months after the last livestream Amy realized Mark’s heart did no longer belong to her. 

While crushing, the feeling was almost freeing. It meant finally finding out what felt wrong. It meant no more days of pretending their relationship was working. Amy never blamed Mark or Ethan, she only wanted the best for them, because that’s the kind of a person she is. So, when she sat Mark down on their bed one day, she knew the conversation wouldn’t be easy, but it would ultimately end with her packing up her stuff. 

And then Mark simply posted a short text on Twitter explaining that they’ve broken up, shocking all of his friends and family, Ethan included, as nobody knew anything was wrong. Ethan wasn’t told why Mark and Amy broke up, so he could only assume his friend was heartbroken.

And then, after much dancing around each other, subtle glances and shy touches whenever they hung out, the two men got together. Right off the bat they agreed to keep their relationship to themselves. Since it was Mark’s first ever relationship with a man, and the two shared a complicated history of being a fan and idol, boss and editor, coworkers and long-time friends, as well as the, albeit not major, age difference between them, the two wanted to be 100% sure on their feelings and their stance. The arrangement was something they never expected, and so it left them feeling like it all might be a fluke. That one day they’ll wake up and realize it was all a misunderstanding. They wanted to enjoy the first fragile stages of a relationship in peace to make sure they won’t break it off in a month.

Because they decided to keep it a secret, it gave them a lot of precious time spent together. Ethan was over at Mark’s every other day, sometimes staying for 3 days straight. A lot of their firsts were shared in the safety of Mark’s home. First holding of the hands, first kiss, first make-out. Most of their dates were dinners of all different sort, from casual messy take-out and action-packed movies to dressing up the table for a fancy steak, all away from the eyes of the public. On the few occasions they wanted to go out, the dates were void of touching apart from brief touches that would seem completely platonic to a stranger’s eyes.

The first few months nobody, not even their families, had any idea what Mark and Ethan were experiencing. It was their little secret, blissful moments full of love and passion. Because they were friends for years, they could skip the cumbersome stages of getting to know each other and jump right to the sickenly sweet couple stuff. The two were the biggest case of a honeymoon phase. Because they already knew how each other works, and how their communication works, they never felt anything other than love and happiness in their relationship. 

If anybody saw Mark during those few months, they would exclaim he’s been cloned and then claw their eyes out. He was extremely soft, mellow and tender with Ethan. His hands would find their way to Ethan’s waist ever so gently, almost as if he wasn’t touching him after all. Ethan would tease Mark a lot for his new way of acting, but they both knew that deep down he was soaking up every inch of Mark’s attention.

But Mark could also be a bit domineering if the mood asked for it. All it took was a well thought out (or maybe completely innocent, in which case Ethan would get quite taken back) tease from the self-proclaimed soft boi, and Mark’s eyes would darken up. His posture more rigid, his voice dropping a few octaves lower.

„C’mere.“ 

Paired with a look that said Ethan better not disobey, and Ethan would turn putty. Sometimes Mark would surprise Ethan and cage him against the wall, loving how the smaller man looked up at him, trusting him, completely at Mark’s mercy. Mark was very well aware of the power imbalance he had, the older, wiser one of the pair, former boss to Ethan, also in the territory of his own home. But he never took an advantage of said power imbalance unless Ethan gave him permission.

Some days it didn’t even feel like they were dating. Because they had such strong connection before confessing their feelings, they already acted a lot like a married couple, just without the making-out part. The two weren’t big on grand romantic gestures or overly sweet nicknames. Although Mark called Ethan „darling“ a lot as sort of a pun about Ethan’s second surname, „gorgeous“ and „honey“ made their way into his vocabulary pretty much unnoticed. 

For Ethan, the most used nicknames for Mark were „babe“ and „baby“. However, when he was feeling extra confident, he addressed Mark as „handsome“. Mark would come home from whatever errand he had to run, and Ethan would turn around from his place on the couch and call out „Hey handsome.“ with a little smile.

The two became pretty good at hiding their little heaven from their friends and family. They had to lie on few occasions when somebody would off handedly say they’re looking much happier now. Even though they felt guilty, they knew keeping their relationship for themselves to enjoy was the best decision they could have made. It meant no added stress of the public watching their every move. Of fans going crazy over their bromance turned romance. Of family showing pictures of them to every aunt and uncle that would listen. As well as that, Mark hadn’t come out yet, and he was still coming to terms with being in love with a man. Ethan always proudly said orientation is a fickly thing, and most people assumed he’s not entirely straight anyways, so he didn’t feel the need for a coming out.

As much as they wanted to tell everybody, to be able to show off each other to the world, to proudly claim each other as their own, they almost didn’t want to share their relationship. They created a protective bubble around it, a warm safe space where nothing mattered other than their love.

So, when over a year after Unus Annus ended Mark decided to bring together the whole gang for the sake of old times, they agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a little longer. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was the selfishness in them that didn’t want to share the other with the world. But they didn’t pay attention to their reasoning. Both felt like they were allowed to entertain their prized secret for a little longer. They knew their relationship would be a big surprise for everybody and didn’t want to take away from the peaceful visit.

Mark invited over Bob, Wade, Tyler, Kathryn and Amy with the addition of Séan coming a day later too for some special nostalgic collabs. All parties arrived at Mark’s house pretty much one right after another, and the first afternoon was spent in joyous reminiscing. Mark and Ethan made up a lie about Ethan coming over earlier to help Mark with the preparations, when of course in reality he’s been spending the whole week at Mark’s already, with half of Mark’s chest of drawers taken over by funky hoodies and t-shirts a little bit too small to fit him.

Since there were too many guests, and apart from Bob and Wade everybody lived relatively close in LA, they weren’t spending the night at Mark’s. The only person staying there was Séan, but he was coming the next day. In the end Ethan and Mark realized it would be a little bit too obvious if Ethan stayed behind since he already „arrived“ earlier, so Ethan had no choice but to get in his car and drive around the block when everybody decided it was time to leave for bed. 

When he got back, Mark was already waiting. „We won’t have as much time for each other as we’ve been used to these past months.“ He said softly after kissing Ethan. The younger hummed in agreement. „So I think we better make the most of our remaining time.“ Chuckled Mark darkly. „How very Unus Annus of you.“ Giggled Ethan as he was gathered in Mark’s arms and taken up the stairs. 

„I’m not sure this is a good idea, we need to be sneaky tomorrow.“ He said, biting his lip. Obviously not wanting to discontinue where this was heading. „I hate it when you’re right, but I’m positive we’ll manage.“ Said Mark convincingly. „A little canoodling to lift the team spirit won’t hurt.“ „The team spirit?“ „Yeah, well, if we want to make it through the next few days without any contact at all, we should have some team building activity beforehand.“ Reasoned Mark, laying Ethan on their bed. „Fine, but I’m allowed to say I told you so.“ Smiled Ethan, taking Mark’s face in his hands and bringing him closer for a kiss.

\--

The next morning the pair was awakened by a rapid knocking on the front door. „Shit!“ hissed Mark as he sleepily tried to free himself of the entangled covers. „Wha…?“ muttered Ethan next to him, still half dreaming. „We slept in, Séan is here!“ Mark finally got up and frantically put on his clothes. A pitiful whine behind him had him turning around „Maaark…“ „What?“ „What about… what about my neck?“ whispered embarrassed Ethan, pointing towards his neck which was littered with hickeys. Despite claiming he doesn’t understand the appeal of hickeys, Mark sure enjoyed leaving as many on Ethan’s body as possible. Mark took one long step towards the bed and leaned over to press a chaste kiss on Ethan’s lips. „Guess you’ll just have to cover it up.“ „What?!“ exclaimed Ethan. „Yep. Either find a turtleneck or I have some tinted moisturizer in my bathroom, I think.“ Threw Mark over his shoulder and hastily went down to let the loud guest in. 

Ethan sat in the bed, staring at the door. Upon hearing Séan’s loud greetings downstairs, he shook himself out of the stupor and got up. He rummaged through Mark’s bathroom cabinets to find anything to help him since Mark left him to fix their mess. There was no proper foundation, only something that vaguely reminded him of a concealer, and said moisturizer. Not much to work with, but since the future of their secret depended on him, he had no choice. He tried his best to cover up any evidence of their last night and grimaced at his mirror reflection. He had to pray nobody would pay close attention to him. Maybe he could later sneak away with Amy’s make-up, if she brought it over. 

He was apparently taking too long because soon more and more voices joined downstairs. He quickly put on the outfit he prepared for the filming and painstakingly slowly opened the door to not make a single noise, and to check if the hallway is safe. It would be quite the feat to come up with a reason as to why he was coming out of Mark’s bedroom if somebody caught him. He crept downstairs, where everybody was sat around the kitchen table, enjoying some food before starting a busy day. Séan was just catching up with everybody when Ethan came through the door.

„Sup guys.“ He greeted them, his eyes finding out Mark for just a split second before he returned his focus back on everybody else. Thankfully nobody questioned him coming late and also not through the front door, except Séan, who’s gaze lingered on Ethan for a moment before he got up to give him a bro hug. „Eef! Long time no see!“ he shouted. Ethan laughed and moved to meet his open arms halfway. „Yeah, you’re too busy to visit us, huh? Became a big boss man and forgot all about his roots!“ he joked. Séan pulled back from their hug, which was probably a little bit too close for a regular bro hug, but hey. They haven’t seen each other in person for what felt like years.

Séan moved back to his seat and Ethan realized he’ll have to go over and sit down as well. Which might prove to be just a tad difficult after last night. His eyes sought up Mark’s, and he tried to communicate with him his fear. Mark’s eyes just moved from him to the empty seat, prompting him to go sit. Ethan tried with all of his power to nonchalantly walk over and sit without a single grimace. He did so a little slowly for a normal person, but nobody noticed, too caught up in the multiple conversations flowing around the table. Mark tried to help him mask anything by coming up behind his chair and holding out a bottle of water for him with a fond smile. Ethan took it with a grateful smile and took a swig.

„Okay, Mark, why didn’t you tell me you were fucking Ethan? Or why didn’t anybody tell me?“ proclaimed Séan at that exact second looking at the two lovers. Suddenly everybody was quiet, looking at Séan in confusion. Ethan very gracefully started choking on his water. Mark, ever the actor, chuckled. „What?“ he asked Séan, feigning bafflement. 

„Well everybody here obviously knew except for me, because everybody’s acting like it’s no big deal.“ Said Séan, looking around the table. „Dude, are you okay?“ laughed Wade. Amy, Kathryn and he were staring at Séan as if he grew two heads. Bob looked at him thoughtfully, and Tyler just kept looking from Séan to Mark. „What, you’re telling me you didn’t know?“ asked Séan in puzzlement. „What are you talking about?“ replied Tyler for all. 

“I’m talking about the fact that Mark has been screwing Ethan for god knows how long!” Séan threw his hands in the air in astonishment that nobody was catching up to him. “What makes you say that?” asked Bob calmly while subtly glancing at Ethan who was fiddling with his bottle cap. “Surely you’re not considering it! He’s being ridiculous!” exclaimed Mark in a futile attempt.

“Well, they’re both awfully quiet, Ethan came in from upstairs, Mark is being weird, Ethan has a limp and sat down with the speed of a snail and he tried to cover up the hickeys on his neck, although very poorly might I add.” Séan was counting on his fingers as he spoke. 

“What hickeys?”

Séan got up and swiftly made his way over to a stiff Ethan. “Did none of you ever try to cover up a hickey?” with a quick swipe of his thumb where Ethan’s neck meets his shoulder, he showed his make-up covered thumb to the room. “You tried buddy.” He offered to him. 

“Those are not from Mark!” shouted Ethan quickly, trying for dear life to save them. Out of the corner he could see Mark straightening up his posture, no doubt aware of where Ethan was going. 

“Who are they from them?” challenged Amy.

Ethan looked from one side to the other, playing it up. “Okay, you guys got me. I’ve… I’ve been seeing somebody.” He said, feigning bashfulness. “Mhm, and the limp you have is from falling down some stairs?” Séan gave him a look. And okay, Ethan didn’t think about that. “Y-yes.” He tried, but it was useless. He might as well just given them a confirmation.

“Wait, so you and Mark…?” implored Kathryn quietly, now that the whole crew more or less knew this wasn’t a joke. Mark signed and sat down. “Yeah…” he muttered, locking his fingers through Ethan’s and laying their hands on the table for everybody to see.

“Are you being serious?” demanded Amy from besides Kathryn. “Yep.” Gulped Ethan, his eyes trying to gauge out what their friends thought. “For how long?” Mark and Ethan looked at each other. “Few months.”

“Well, I’m happy for you!” Bob broke the shocked silence. Ethan and Mark smiled, and soon everybody was offering the pair their congratulations. “Dude, I would have never guessed you’d go for Ethan! Tiny dudes do it for you?” joked Wade after he pulled away from the hug he gave Mark. “Shut up.” Chuckled fondly the black-haired man.

“What are you talking about, he and Ethan have had something going on pretty much from the moment Ethan moved here.” Stated Tyler, pushing Wade out of the way to give the two a hug as well.

“Okay, did everybody else see this happening? Because I for sure didn’t!” Mark wouldn’t let himself be outdone by everybody seeing this sooner. “Yep. You two were giving each other the goo goo eyes basically immediately.” Bob laughed at Mark’s face.

“Whatever.” Grumbled Mark. “Awe, don’t sulk Markimoo!” cooed Ethan, his thumb rubbing circles onto Mark’s hand.

“I sure hope you don’t call Mark Markimoo in bed.” Shuddered Wade and everybody laughed.

Soon everybody was acting like nothing ever happened. When Mark and Ethan had a quick kiss on the cheek, nobody batted an eyelash. After all, they’ve seen them do much weirder stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you did, and if there's anything i should change! Kuddos much appreciated :)


End file.
